leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM114
* Closed * }} (Japanese: ビューティー・アンド・ニャース！ Beauty and !) is the 114th episode of the , and the 1,053rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 24, 2019. Plot An Ultra Wormhole appears in the night sky over Melemele Island. A peers out of the wormhole to check its surrounding before speeding into the dense forests. Meanwhile, Hala is busy working on his Z-Ring when he senses something outside. Pheromosa approaches at lightning pace and Hala orders his 's assistance. Soon wakes up and alerts him to an emergency dispatch. The Ultra Guardians are all picked up by their respective Ride Pokémon as Hariyama is defeated by Pheromosa. The Ultra Beast then waltzes into Hala's home and grabs his Fightinium Z. The Ultra Guardians arrive on the scene in time to see Pheromosa rush away, though only manages to get a blurry photograph of the intruder. checks on Hala, who then informs the group that his Z-Crystal has been stolen. The next day, the late-night disturbance has left Ash and too tired for Pokémon School. Professor Kukui greets his class and congratulates them on their efforts, but they are quick to say they didn’t do anything. Suddenly, rings the school bell, and the Ultra Guardians are called to the underground base for an upcoming mission. They are greeted by Lusamine, who apologizes for the short notice mission last night. Professor Burnet shows the group their data, and further clarity reveals Pheromosa's full appearance. Lusamine informs the group that the Ultra Beast appears to be targeting s with Z-Crystals including , Pikala, and Hiroki. Ash, and become concerned for their own safety, as they all have Z-Crystals. Wicke declares that they have identified the Ultra Beast as "Pheromosa" and Rotom goes on to download the Aether Foundations data on it. Burnet urges the Ultra Guardians to solve the crisis, and they agree to tackle the mission. To Ash's surprise, the present the Ultra Guardians with their box of s and medical kit. rewards the Meltan with some bolts for their assistance. The Ultra Guardians launch out and fly aboard their Ride Pokémon to confront Pheromosa. At Bewear's den, James proudly polishes the trio's Z-Crystals, Jessie reads a magazine while and look over the group's pile of . Pheromosa then appears before and Meowth is instantly captivated by its beauty. Meowth offers it a Pecha Berry, only to receive a stern glance in return. Pheromosa spots the glimmering Z-Crystals in James's hands and promptly kicks out the way to take them. Jessie tries to stop Pheromosa, but receives a swift kick as well. and return to their den with more Berries after Pheromosa rushes away. Pheromosa stops in a clearing to admire its latest snatches, a Darkinium Z and Mimikium Z. Soon Meowth reaches his crush and asks for its name, but receives no answer. Meowth decides to refer to Pheromosa as "Beauty" before he notices that it is collecting Z-Crystals. After seeing the Ultra Guardians flying overhead, Meowth decides to aid Pheromosa's quest for Z-Crystals. Meowth flashes light at the Ultra Guardians with his golden kobana, this gets the group's attention and they soon land. Ash and the others are rightly suspicious of Meowth, especially after he asks them to use their Z-Moves on him. As Ash proceeds to use his Electrium Z, Pheromosa steals it off his Z-Power Ring. Ash orders use , but Pheromosa proves too quick for the attack to land. The rest of the Team Rocket trio soon locates Meowth, and notice his drastic appearance changes including a verbal tic and standing on his toes. Meowth admits that he wishes to impress "Beauty", though Jessie simply wants the Z-Crystals back. James and Wobbuffet find Meowth's affection for the Ultra Beast to be hilarious, but Meowth is too blinded by his crush. Meowth professes his love to Pheromosa, but the Ultra Beast runs off again, and Meowth follows behind. The Ultra Guardians return to the base to report to Lusamine that they are yet to catch Pheromosa. At that, Wicke calls upon Faba for assistance and he goes on to showcase his latest invention, the "Sticky Stuck Soles Faba Special". He explains that the wheel on the side will release a gel adhesive around the device, while the Z-Crystal in the bowl will act as a bait. Faba, however, finds himself stuck in the adhesive. Ash and the others are skeptical, but set up the device as described in a rocky outcrop. They each place some Z-Crystals into the bait dish. releases the adhesive before everyone waits in hiding for Pheromosa to arrive. Team Rocket spies on the set up from some nearby bushes and decides to steal the group Z-Crystals. Meowth and Pheromosa stumble onto the trap. Meowth is quick to realize that the lying Z-Crystals are just bait and gets himself stuck in the adhesive. Pheromosa then uses Meowth as a stepping stone and takes all of the Z-Crystals before abandoning the area. Kiawe declares that they will have to face Pheromosa head on. He, Ash and Lana prepare to attack the Ultra Beast with , and , respectively. As the trio charge up their Pokémon with Z-Power, Pheromosa knocks the Pokémon back and swipes three more Z-Crystals. Snowy, , and 's sneak attack also fails. Jessie orders her use , but it instead strikes out at Ash’s Pikachu. James has a try, but Pheromosa dodges 's as well. Pheromosa rushes towards the Rocket trio, and it overpowers Wobbuffet's attempt. Meowth is frustrated to see his teammates injured, so he manages to free himself of the sticky adhesive and urges Pheromosa to stop attacking them. Pheromosa is unimpressed and kicks Meowth back into the glue pit. Meowth pleads with Pheromosa, but she is despondent. Meowth is left heartbroken, having realized that he was simply be manipulated and remains helplessly trapped in the adhesive. As everyone feels useless, Stufful snuggles up to Team Rocket and Bewear, filled with silent rage, appears soon after. Bewear notices Meowth trapped in the glue and Team Rocket cowering among the rocks. Her simmering rage explodes into a burning anger, and she soon confronts Pheromosa with her fist. The two s engage in a of strengths. Bewear takes Pheromosa by surprise after she knocks it into a cliff. She soon corners Pheromosa, though the Ultra Beast is not giving up. Pheromosa attempts to confuse its opponent with its blinding speed, but the tactic fails as Bewear delivers a powerful uppercut. Pheromosa hits the ground and the stolen Z-Crystals fall around it. Bewear picks up Team Rocket's Z-Crystals, Meowth and the others before fleeing the scene. The Ultra Guardians are perplexed by Bewear's strength and pause for a few moments. Rotom urges Ash to make the catch, and with Pheromosa knocked out, the Beast Ball successfully captures it. The Ultra Guardians perform their victory pose, but Kiawe is quick to remind them that Bewear is really the one that deserves the credit. Later, Burnet arrives and opens up an Ultra Wormhole with a machine. Ash then calls Pheromosa out. The Ultra Beast is none too pleased with being caught and sticks out its tongue at it returns to Ultra Space. The Ultra Wormhole closes over and Rotom officially declares the Ultra Guardians' mission complete. Ash is relieved, but Sophocles reminds him that they still need to return the Z-Crystals to their rightful owners. Lillie wonders how Faba is doing, and it's revealed that he's still stuck in the adhesive, until Wicke suggests him to take off his clothes. With no other choice, Faba is forced to strip down to his underwear and walk away in embarrassment. Back at Bewear's den, Meowth is tearing up at his heartbreak. Bewear arrives with a load of Berries and promptly shoves giant Grepa Berry into Meowth's mouth. Jessie and James are quick to remind him that he belongs with them, and the comradery begins to cheer up Meowth. Major events * and go on their seventh Ultra Guardians mission. * The Ultra Guardians a and it back into Ultra Space. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * * Lusamine * Wicke * Faba * Professor Burnet * Hala * Hobbes * Hiroki (flashback) * Kagetora (flashback) * Pikala (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * ( ) * (Hala's) * (Hiroki's; flashback) * (Pikala's; ; the Boss; flashback) * (Ultra Guardians'; new; released; debut) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; multiple) * ( ) * (Alola Form; multiple) Trivia * Poké Problem: Which Ultra Beast appears in today's episode? ** Host: Hala ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Pheromosa * The Japanese title could be a reference to the popular fairy tale . ** This fairy tale was also referenced in the Japanese title for Jump for Joy! and the English dub titles for Beauty and The Beach and Beauty and the Breeder. * The Pokémon X and Y battle theme is used as background music while battles Pheromosa. * referring to Pheromosa as "Beauty" is a reference to the , where its code name is "UB-02 Beauty". * and narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors Dub edits In other languages 114 Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Makoto Nakata Category:Episodes animated by Noriko Ito Category:Episodes animated by Taki Yatagi Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Ultra Guardians episodes de:Beauty and Nyarth! es:EP1057 fr:SL114 it:SM114 ja:SM編第114話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第114集